Heaven out of hell
by Snapecake
Summary: *Short Story-Finished* Hermione has passed her last potions exam at Hogwarts and is about to leave the school. Will Snape be able to prevent this and be honest with himself? HG/SS romance
1. Passing the test

Author: Snapecake

Title: Heaven out of hell

Summary: Hermione has passed her last potions exam at Hogwarts and is about to leave the school. Will Snape be able to prevent this and be honest with himself? HG/SS romance

Disclaimer: The whole Potter universe with all its inhabitants belong to the marvelous lady JK Rowling. (Though I would love to borrow Snape from her…*grin*…) 

Rating: G

A/N: Sorry for those of you who were waiting for my "Dreadful diary" fic to continue, but with the beautiful weather over here, all I could think of was romance! So I'll work on the diary again, but first I had to spill this!! Hope you like it people, and please don't forget to tell me if you did like it….or didn't like it. All comments are welcome! Have a GREAT day anyway. *Runs of to pick flowers…*

__________

Part one of two.

One: Passing the test

__________

They both stared at the bubbling emerald fluid.

She heard him sigh, deep and long.

Slowly she turned her face towards his. Still glancing at her cauldron from the corner of her eyes.

"Professor, would you please tell me what you think of the potion? It is good, isn't it?" the young woman asked, her voice almost pleading.

The tall man she had addressed as professor scowled: "Tolerable, I suppose."

His deep dark eyes peered into hers, as if daring her to protest

But her face didn't show any signs of oncoming anger or frustration. Instead another emotion seemed to brighten up her face: hope.

"So?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky. Obviously nervous she wiped a strand of her long curly hair over her shoulder.

He raised his eyebrows: "What do you try to ask by letting out "so"? Miss Granger, if you are willing to pass this test, be as adequate as possible. No unfinished sentences."

She bowed her head, but not before he had seen a hind of fear flickering in her eyes. He smirked.

"Did I pass the test, professor Snape?" she almost whispered.

He glanced at the contents of the cauldron. He knew it was impossible to deny the quality of the potion. He would have to let her pass. 

Slowly he nodded: "Yes, you did."

Once again their eyes met. His look of irritation met with pure happiness and before he could even think of something to make it disappear, she had embraced him. 

For a second he stood as if rooted to the ground, surprised by the feeling of that slender body against his.

"Thank you so very much professor!" she muttered against his shoulder.

Then she drew back, still smiling: "Do you want me to clean up the table and dispose the potion?"

Swiftly he regained his wits: "No Miss Granger. I'll bottle it myself and bring it to the infirmary. There is always need for a good anti-blister potion there. You go and celebrate passing all your exams." To his last words he added a cold glare in her direction.

She grinned, having picked up the rare compliment he had given her. Giddy as a little girl she left the classroom.

___________

As she closed the door he let out another deep sigh. Slowly he seated himself behind her cauldron.

"Well, you've quite ruined it, haven't you?" the Bloody Baron chuckled as he came floating in.

Severus Snape shot him an angry look: "I haven't ruined nothing. What should I have ruined?"

The pale ghost smirked: "Ha, still in denial. How pathetic! Just like Sir Nicolas still hoping for a membership with those Headless Ghost Group."

Snape scowled: "Don't compare me with a ghost!"

But the Slytherin house ghost waved away the argument with a slight movement of his transparent arm: "She now has passed her finals and will be leaving Hogwarts probably forever after next weeks certificate awarding and the celebration ball."

The professor screwed his eyes but didn't respond.

"Oh, ofcourse I know what you are thinking. She is a student. You are a professor. Not once did you utter a kind word to her, if we rule out your pathetic attempt a few minutes ago. She is a young woman, quite beautiful I might add. And you, well, you could use a bath."

"I really hope this is some attempt to cheer me up with all this babbling. Really I am not used to this exposure of interest in somebody else' s life. Perhaps I should consider taking an other ghost for the job of house ghost." grumbled Snape.

The Bloody Baron didn't appear to be impressed with these words: "Well, I thought it to be very Slytherin if you would try to get her. 'To always get what you want'; isn't that one of the characteristics of a true Slytherin?"

Snape smirked: "Do you want me to give her a love potion?"

The pale figure in front of him shrugged: "Perhaps, perhaps not."

Snape shook his head: "This is ridicules. Get out before I sent word to replace you."

The Baron shrugged once more: "If you insist."

Slowly the ghost floated through the wall. 

The potions professor lent back in his chair but shot up again immediately.

Suddenly the head of the Bloody Baron popped through the wall again.

"She will be leaving for Ireland to go to a wizard university, just thought you would like to know."

Severus Snape lent back in the chair once more, his elbow on the arm of the chair. Softly he placed his head in his hand. 

______

To be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review, I love reviews!


	2. Heaven out of hell

Author: Snapecake

Title: Heaven out of hell

Summary: Hermione has passed her last potions exam at Hogwarts and is about to leave the school. Will Snape be able to prevent this and be honest with himself? HG/SS romance

Disclaimer: The whole Potter universe with all its inhabitants belong to the marvelous Lady JK Rowling. (Though I would love to borrow Snape from her…*grin*…) The title of this fic comes from a song from an album ("Then comes the sun") by Elise, the song used in this chapter called "Dancing" also features on this album.

Rating: G

A/N: Here we go again! Hope you like it !!! Please review, you know why…*grin* 

A/N2: 1.Thx for your sweet review Amanda!!! Hope you like this chapter as well!!!

2. Thx Yllen for your sweet review!!! Hope this chapter is as much in character! 

3. Hungarian Horntail thx to you to for your sweet review!!! I'll certainly continue as you see! But this is the end of this story…I think….or perhaps I'll use it as a prologue or something…*sits down and does some serious thinking…*

Everybody who is reading this: ENJOY!

_______

Part one of two.

Two: Heaven out of Hell

______

She moved as the cold feeling of the wall began to creep through her gala dress. Even though all her friends where on the dancefloor, she didn't feel lonely. The young woman smiled as her eyes met with the sight of Harry and Ginny dancing closely together. They sure formed a lovely couple.

The great hall was filled with graduated students who were dressed at their very best. Next to the teacher's table a stage had been build and a famous wizard-boyband did their outmost to make it a night to remember. 

She glanced to see where Ron was hiding. She really felt sorry for turning down his invitation for the first dance. It had been obvious for the past few moths that his affection for her had turned into love. A feeling she couldn't relate to. And neither did she feel like dancing at all.

From the first moment she would open her eyes tomorrow morning, she would have to face the fact she had tried to avoid thinking about as much as possible. She had graduated and would leave Hogwarts. Probably forever.

And now she didn't know what to do. She didn't feel like staying at the ball, but she also didn't want to go to bed as it would be morning all the sooner.

She peered at the teacher's table. The headmaster seemed to wiggle slowly at the sound of the music, while most other teachers just seemed to try to avoid it. Unwillingly her eyes lingered on the person on the left side of the table. Dressed in black, as always, the Potions professor seemed to be out of place. 

The vague smile that had formed round her lips suddenly fainted as she noticed his dark eyes rested upon her. Unable to meet his gaze she blushed and looked down at the ground. A shiver ran down her back. 

Perhaps it was time to leave after all. As the band just started another up-tempo song, Hermione got up and slowly made her way towards the exit. The floor was filled with dancers, so she decided to stay close to the wall.

Staring absentmindedly at the crowd she let her hand trail along the wall. Suddenly the cold rough feeling of the stones was replaced by the smooth warm touch of wood. Feeling rather surprised she turned to see where the feeling came from.

A small door, partly hidden by one of the enormous tapestries that decorated the great hall, right in front of her. She bit her lip, she was sure she had never seen it before. Slowly the smile came back round her lips. If she wouldn't open it now, she never would.

Carefully she tested the doorknob. It wasn't locked. With a small crack the door opened. A welcoming fresh breeze caressed her skin. Pleasantly surprised she slid through the door, softly closing it behind her.

As she looked around she held her breath. She found herself on a spacious balcony, corned between a tower and the great hall. Even though she could still see the horizon colouring red from setting sun, several torches lighted it. 

The smile on her face broaded as she took as deep breath of the fresh air. With a few strides she walked towards the edge and rested her hands on the stone fence. The breeze caught almost playfully the rim of her dress.

Looking down at the school grounds her heart froze in her chest. This would perhaps be the last time she was around here. She let out a deep sigh. There she was, standing alone on a beautiful balcony at sunset. And all she could feel was a deep sense of lost. 

Lost in thoughts she ran her hand through her hair. Perhaps she should go back and dance with Ron. After all there had been a time she thought she would have loved to. But never had she been able to imagine herself being with Ron, no matter how hard she tried. Every time she pictured it, someone else replaced Ron.

At first she had been angry with herself, then she had started to try to reason it out. But nothing seemed to help. The more she was thinking about the other person, the more right it seemed to be. His knowledge she appreciated so much, his exact way of working. The way he moved, his voice. She had scolded herself and tried to deny. He had done nothing to deserve her. Neither was it very likely for him to have given her even one single thought. Her love seemed to be doomed to fail. But slowly she had given in. Letting the feeling take hold of her body and mind.

She smirked. Ofcourse it had been a dead end street. And still she stood here, overlooking her beloved school, dreading the day to come. It wasn't just the school she would leave behind, it was also her love she would leave.

The Irish Wizarding University she would attend was world famous. She longed to go there and learn so much more. A small voice in her head also told her that it would be good for her own heart to heal, far away from the person who had pierced it.

Her hands squeezed the railing strongly. A tear rolled down her cheek and spattered on her hand. She spun round as she suddenly heard the music from the great hall drifting into the night. Her blurred eyes focused on the door, by now almost hidden in the shadows, but it didn't seem to have opened.

A sad smile formed round her lips as she recognised the song the band was playing. 

Slowly she closed her eyes and took in the words.

__

Time is gonna take my mind

and carry it far away 

where I can fly

The depth of life 

will dim my temptation

to live for you

If I were to be alone

silence would rock my tears

'cause it's all about love

and I know better

how life is a waving feather

A sudden footstep made her eyes flow wide open. Two dark eyes bore into hers. She gasped and waved her hand as to excuse herself. 

But before she had found her speech his voice broke through the music.

"Dreaming, Granger?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

She winced at his words, but straightened her back knowing he would see her tears, but not caring: "Yes I am, professor Snape."

She could see her answer and the teardrops in her eyes confused him.

"So you are going to Ireland?" he continued.

She nodded: "Yes, professor"

He frowned and continued his staring at her: "You are not allowed on this balcony, Granger."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'll leave now." She stared down at her feet as she felt she blushed.

Quickly she stepped towards the door.

"Why are you crying?" he suddenly asked.

She looked up at him in surprise, she had never heard her adequate Potions Master jumping from one subject to another. And neither had she ever heard him inquiring after the personal wellbeing of a student.

She shrugged: "I'll be missing Hogwarts."

In the flickering light of the torches she could see the outline of his features. As their eyes met she understood the awkwardness of their conversation. For a second she hesitated, balancing on the balls of her feet, then she walked towards him. 

Keeping her eyes fixed on his she repeated what she had done only a week before. Tenderly she embraced him. As on queue the words of the song floated into the air again.

__

So I put my arms around you

And I know

That I'll be leaving soon

My eyes are on you

They're on you

She felt him stiffen in her arms. His eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't name. For a second she wondered why she was doing this. She shivered as she thought what he probably would say. But he didn't speak, instead he kept staring down into her eyes. Slowly she lowered her head but didn't let go of him.

__

And you see that I can't stop shaking

No I won't step back

but I'll look down

to hide from your eyes

'cause what I feel is so sweet

and I'm scared

that even my own breath

oh could burst 

if it were a bubble

and I'd better dream

if I have to struggle

Even without noticing she had started to move at the sound of the song. And though he didn't move along with her, she felt him somewhat relax. Scared he would take her arms from his shoulders, she looked up at him again. Holding him closer to her.

__

So I put my arms around you

around you

and I hope

that I will do no wrong

My eyes are on you

they're on you

and I hope you won't hurt me

She gasped as she felt his arms encircling her, his hands softly resting on her waist. But still the look in his eyes hadn't changed. 

__

I'm dancing in the room

As if I was in the woods with you

No need for anything

But music

Music is the reason why

I know time still exists

Time still exists

He blinked and she felt him pulling away. For a second she felt panic running through her veins. Perhaps he was wondering at his own behavior. Tenderly she lifted up her hand and touched his face: "Please stay."

She could she him wondering at her words. She smiled up at him. Carefully she edged closer to him until her body rested against his.

__

So I put my arms around you

And hope I will do no wrong

My eyes are on you

They're on you

And I hope that you won't hurt me

Softly the last tones of the song died away in the night.

Slowly he bent over to her, holding her gaze with his deep dark eyes: "Please don't go away tomorrow."

_________________

Quite a few people saw Hermione walking into the great hall. All of them also noticed her being followed by professor Snape. About a dozen pair of eyes followed them as they left the great hall again through the big wooden entrance doors.

Only three people noticed they were holding hands, their fingers entangled.

Ron watched them passing by and wondered if he had been drinking to much butterbeers.

Headmaster Dumbledore followed their movements as he looked over his half moon glasses. A triumphal smile on his face.

The Bloody Baron glanced after them as they disappeared through the hallway.

He nodded: "That was about bloody time!"

****

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it!

Would you like to see it as a prologue ???

Like it? Hated it? IC? OOC? Over romantic? Or just good? Please, tell me! Thanks! 

__ __


End file.
